


Bertholt

by twistedwerewulf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwerewulf/pseuds/twistedwerewulf
Summary: Reiner finds a minute to rest and remembers his childhood friend.





	Bertholt

Reiner knew he shouldn’t let his guard down around Ymir, but he was so damn tired. Once he was sure Ymir was asleep Reiner allowed himself a moment’s rest to relieve some of his exhaustion. He hadn’t slept in days and was sure the lack of sleep was making him hallucinate. In the moments he found himself dozing off he swore he could see Bertholt’s face, Annie’s face and in moments even Eren’s, but the former hurt more.

Once Reiner settled in he fell into sleep almost instantly. If he were awake he would remember why he didn’t sleep often. The guilt of what he had done always resulted in ultimately restless sleep. Even though he never showed it while he was awake, guilt consumed his very being. Breaking down the walls, Marco and the plethora of his other wrong doings.

This time was different though. As he slept he dreamt of the past before he became what he was made to be. He was only a child, so was Bertholt, and they were happy. In his dream they had no clue of the weapons they would be molded into they were just, happy. Only kids wandering their hometown, causing trouble, as children do, smiling, laughing, and enjoying their life as children should.

Then it all went dark in his head. They were on their way to the walls for the first time and then… Ymir. He could never completely hate her for what she did, as it wasn’t entirely her fault. But, he knew Ymir never entirely hated him, so what right did he have to? After the shock in his dream there was Bertholt. There was always Bertholt the only calming presence Reiner had known in his life. The shy boy, the polite boy, the brave man.

Reiner thrashed lightly in his sleep and sounds of pain rose from his throat, effectively walking Ymir only a mere bed away. As the girl lifted herself from her bed she took a moment to glance over at her captor companion not thinking much of it. She had nightmares too. It wasn’t that uncommon for people like them she figured. She lifted the candle from the small table between the beds and went to the doorway. She could escape, she thought, but Ymir wasn’t dumb enough to do so.

What startled her was a groggy and still half asleep Reiner groaning and staring at her. Reiner himself didn’t comprehend what was going on and only saw dim candle light illuminating a tall figure. He still thought it was all a dream. His hand slowly rose and he reached out to the figure in the doorway.

“Bertholt… I hope you made it home.”


End file.
